Jake and Emma
by lexjamin0905
Summary: My take on what happens after the movie


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Set Sail.

Jacob P.O.V

I ran down the dock towards the pier as fast as my legs could carry me. I prayed that I timed this right. This moment has been on my mind since my grandfather gave me the money and told me to go to Emma. I sighed inwardly, seeing the ship was stilled docked, almost there. Up the ramp, side step the twins and Bronwyn, pressing a finger to my lips to single to keep quiet. I kept running 'til I made it to the bridge deck. Emma was standing staring out at the ocean. She turned around when she heard me coming. I stopped right in front of her.

"You have no idea what I had to go through to get here." I said, panting a little. "The nearest loop was in the California desert, I used that loop to get to the Japanese loop. Which took me to the closest loop in 1942. Where I joined the navy, don't ask. I spent the last 2 months in London," I said, but she cut me off with a kiss.

My arms went around her waist while, she placed one on the back of my neck. We broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes. Emma tried to speak, but failed. Finally, we moved to actually enter the bridge, as we started to leave the pier. Enoch was at the helm. While Hugh, Fiona, Millard, Olive, Clare, Horace, Bronwyn, and the twins either stared out the window or ran around trying to help Enoch. I admit they were doing fairly well for people who never piloted a ship before.

"Emma, plot a course for New York. 40° 43' 50.1960'' N, 73° 56' 6.8712'' W" I said, handing her an extremely folded up map after pulling it out of my back pocket. "Aye, aye captain." she said. I felt a momentary flash of pride hearing my old rank after 2 long months.

"Olive, I need you to first dry as many beds as you can, but don't push yourself. Then go to the engine room and see, if any of the boilers need to be re lit. if not please purify some water and start cooking dinner." I said. Olive simply nodded, kissed Enoch on the cheek, and left without a word. "Enoch, just keep doing what you are doing. Ignore any order, unless it comes from either myself or Emma." I said. Enoch just nodded.

"The rest of you go play somewhere, but stay out of Olive's way." I said. Hugh, Fiona, Horace, and Millard left willingly, but Clare, Bronwyn, and the twins latched their arms around either my waist or legs. "Please Jake, let us stay." Bronwyn said. "Alright, but you need to stay out of Emma, Enoch, and my way okay?" I asked kneeling down on one knee. They nodded eagerly. "Jake, why are we going to New York?" Emma asked looking up from the map I gave her. "I've got an old friend who can help fix up the bucket of bots into an actual ship.

Dinner was served 2 hours later, it was slimy fish and seaweed. Not the best, but I've had worst. Olive tucked the little ones in, around 9. It was around midnight and I was at the helm when Emma walked in, I had sent her off to bed about an hour before. "What are you still doing up? You need rest." she said.

"I've gotten used to going long periods of time with little sleep, I'll be fine. Go back to bed." I said. I heard the sound of her boots hitting the floor then her arms wrapped around my waist. "No, I'll stay with you. You can tell me about your time in the navy." she said. "I started at the bottom, but quickly rose through the ranks. I first worked in the engine room, the I moved up to supply, until I was finally working in the bridge as a navigator." I said, not taking my eyes off the sea. "What was your rank when you left." she asked.

"Captain. If I had stayed longer I probably would have been promoted again." I said. She tried to cover a yawn, but failed. "You need rest go on I'll join you in an hour. I asked Enoch to come and take over at one." I said, finally turning my head to look at him and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Alright. But if you're not in bed in an hour, I'm coming to drag you bed." she said. An hour later after handing the helm to Enoch I crawled into bed next to Emma and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
